A Little Excited
by JamieFirefly
Summary: Zutara one shot inspired by *XSeiMoneReDX Fan Art "Zutara Shock". Zuko's been waiting to do something for a long time, but when it finally happens he gets...


A short Zutara one shot inspired by **XSeiMoneReDX**'s Fan Art "Zutara Shock"

This is a Late Zutara Week Effort: Electrifying

I wasn't planning on submitting anything for the week but I saw this picture and I had to write something. This is my first official fanfic. Enjoy.

**I don't own any Avatar: The Last Airbender characters.**

******XSeiMoneReDX **own's the lines "sshhh, try not to speak..", "They might hear us..", "oops…", "Sorry hehe... got a little excited." and the whole shocking scene idea. Kudos to her.

For a link to the picture go to my profile.

* * *

**A Little Excited**

Laughter rang through the halls of the Western Air Temple. Katara smiled. It had been a long time since they could just sit and hang out with each other. A warm fire was going and Sokka was telling… 'No', Katara thought 'retelling' another one of his hunting adventure stories.

"Then this huge, and I mean HUGE, platypus-bear came out of nowhere and surprised the whole hunting party. Well, except me 'cause, you know, I have the senses of a lion-hawk."

Toph snickered, "Yeah, right. I bet you ran screaming like little baby."

"No I didn't!" Sokka denied. He crossed his arms defiantly and cleared his throat, "I ran screaming like a man… for your information." Everyone laughed. Katara giggled softly watching them. She picked up a twig near her foot and tossed it in the fire. That's when she noticed Zuko's golden eyes gazing at her through the flickering flames. She smiled, leaning her chin on her hand and stared back with her own sapphire orbs.

He winked and she blushed. He wiggled his eyebrows and she laughed. Zuko smirked. He and Katara had been dancing around each other for a few days now. Zuko sat back, remembering the first time he told her he liked her, albeit by accident. It was only two weeks ago and once again they had been arguing.

"_I don't see what the problem is?" Zuko yelled._

_"__That's exactly the problem!" Katara yelled back._

"_You're not making any sense. Ugh. You're so frustrating!"_

"_I'm frustrating!? I'm not the one teaching dangerous fire-bending moves to Aang, when I keep telling you he's not ready!"_

"_That's because it's not your choice. Stop babying him. Aang has to defeat my father, The Fire Lord, and he won't be able to do that by blowing smoke in his face! He's the Avatar, not some ordinary kid."_

"_I don't baby Aang!"_

"_Oh really," Zuko puts a hand on his waist, holds his finger up in the air and says in a high voice, "I'm not the one teaching dangerous fire-bending moves to Aang when _I_ keep telling you he's not ready."_

"_I… I didn't say that!" Katara faltered, knowing full well she did._

_Zuko threw his arms in the air, "Are you CRAZY?? I swear to the spirits, if I didn't like you so much I'd--" Zuko covered his mouth to stop himself, too late._

_Katara's eyes went wide as his confession sank in. They stared at each for a few seconds before Zuko broke the silence. "This conversation is over." With that, he turned and stomped away._

Zuko smiled at the memory. 'It all seems so stupid now, but how totally worth it it's going to be in the end,' he thought, winking across the campfire circle.

Katara rolled her eyes at his constant flirting. Though, she had to say, she found it quite endearing. And ironic, considering it was only when she had confessed to him, that Zuko suddenly thought he was hot stuff... figuratively speaking.

_Katara walked into the dimly lit room. "Zuko?"_

_Zuko was sitting on his bed, his back to the door. He didn't look up, "What?"_

_She spoke softly, "Look. About what you said last week..."_

"_I don't wanna talk about it," he interrupted. _

_Katara sighed. She stepped farther into the room and closed the door. "Well, I wanted to say that I'm sorry. You were right. I do baby Aang."_

_Zuko sulked. "Is that _all_ you wanted to say about last week. Great." _

_Katara glared holes into the back of Zuko's head. Why did he have to be soo… frustrating? "I came here to apologize, but if you don't want to accept it then fine, I guess I'll just leave."_

_Zuko jumped up and faced her, "Don't you remember what else I said last week?"_

_Katara fumed, "Yes, I do, but if you weren't being such a jerk right now, I would have told you I liked you too."_

_The two glared at each other from across the bed._

"_Great!"_

"_Great!"_

"_Fine!"_

"_FINE!"_

_Zuko turned his back on her, hiding his triumphant smirk._

_With a huff, Katara left the room mumbling something about confusing boys and stupid hormones._

'Or was it stupid boys and confusing hormones,' Katara thought. Despite, how ridiculous they had been; a lot had changed in a week. Everyone was busy, and it seemed that all the time apart could only build up the sexual tension between the two teens, instead of dull it.

Movement from across the flames pulled Katara out of her memories. Zuko stood up. Katara straightened, 'Wait, why is he leaving?' she wondered, watching him disappear behind the wall. She glanced at the others who continued to chat loudly, unaware. After waiting a few minutes, she stretched and casually left her place around the fire. No one noticed.

She walked to where Zuko had disappeared. It was dark, except for the bluish light of the moon. "Zuko?" Silence. "Zuko, where are—" Katara gasped as a hand snaked its way around her waist and gently pushed her back against the cold, stone, wall.

"Zuko, what--?" He placed a finger softly against her lips, "Sshhh, try not to speak…" She looked up at the firebender and blushed. "They might hear us," he whispered, his moon-lit face drawing closer and closer. Katara could hear her heart pounding like war drums in her ears as Zuko's body pressed up against hers. Her hands trembled. Their lips touched.

\/\ --ZAP-- \/\

"Ah!" Katara's hand flew to her mouth as a jolt of electricity surged through her lips and all the way down to her toes. Swaying from shock, she held onto Zuko's arm to steady herself.

Zuko immediately stepped back. "Oops…" he said, rubbing his head, slightly embarrassed. He mentally kicked himself. He hadn't meant to lose control like that. "Sorry hehe… got a little excited there." He smiled innocently, but frowned on the inside at his lame excuse. "I guess I've been wanting to do that for a while. Kiss you, not the uh... shocking thing."

Katara laughed behind her hand. "A _little_ excited?," she said, amused. And suddenly, the idea of a light jolt every time they kissed, didn't sound so bad. "Well… if you tone it down a bit, I think I'd kinda like it."

"I'm gonna need a lot of practice." Zuko whispered. Liking her train of thought.

"I don't think I'll have too much of a problem with that." She replied, pulling him down by his tunic collar.

Kissing him passionately, a tingling sensation flowed through every nerve in Katara's body. She felt delightfully light-headed, and a soft, satisfied moan escaped her lips. Zuko took this chance to deepen the kiss, pushing their bodies closer together. Katara's mind went blank.

Needing air, Zuko finally pulled away. Katara hung onto him, breathing heavily. If this is what kissing Zuko was going to feel like, then they should have gotten together a lot sooner.

"That was…" she started, out of breath.

Zuko thought for a moment and smirked, "Electrifying?"

She rolled her eyes, "You're so corny."

* * *

**Reviews please! :-D**


End file.
